Kim Possible: The Right Thing
by Geor-sama
Summary: How do you know what your doing is the right thing? Do you ever really know? Josh Mankey has watched them for the last two years, now before his college orinetation he's going to do something that you only do for someone you really love, the right thing.


The Right Thing  
By  
Geor-sama

.

.

.

The café was located on a busy street, which brought in a brisk business allowing the small café to remain open. It was a quaint café with a large picture window overseeing the street and sidewalk, allowing for either passerby or patron to view each other.

The inside of the café was filled with a tables and chairs, each inhabited by a patron. Many were huddled together, holding private conversations with each other or reading a book. Despite the number of people, though it was a very subdued place, which while odd elsewhere wasn't here.

It was the perfect place for many things such as catching up on a book, refuge from work, spending time with that special someone. It was also the home of many people such as professionals, artists and college students. This of course explained why the young man seated in front of the picture window, despite his expensive clothes and handsome face, seemed out of place.

His blond hair was slicked back, so that his blue eyes had an unobstructed view of the café. He scanned the patrons as his fingers nervously twitched against the side of his cup of hot chocolate. He looked down finally at the warm liquid, he was one of the few people here that preferred it to lattés.

He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, his lean and well muscled body slouching in the chair. His leg began to bounce nervously as he thought about what had to do, something that he had been putting off for a long time, the right thing.

He turned his attention to the people and cars passing by, taking his mind off what he was going to be forced to do. He spent several minutes thinking of nothing, until he spotted a red head woman walking along the sidewalk.

He sighed and looked away, his mind once more thinking about what he was about to do. Thankful that he wasn't going to have to stay around for long since this was the weekend for his college orientation. He sighed and looked down at the hot chocolate he wasn't anxious to go through with it though, not after waiting for two years, but he didn't have a choice it had to be done.

It was going to be a very hard day, he wasn't even sure if he could go through with what he had planned. He shook his head and took a sip of his hot chocolate, he had to. It was the right thing to do, at least he hoped it was.

He lifted his head when the door opened and found himself looking at a beautiful woman dressed in a gray power-dress, showing off their body while casting an air of seriousness. He watched as she slowly strode across the café towards a man located at the far wall, they exchanged smiles as she took a seat next to him.

The blond watched with envy as they held hands and shared a tender kiss. He looked away, unwilling to watch anymore least what he was going to do became any harder. Sighing he looked down at his cup absently wondering if he'd ever be able to share a moment like that with anyone after today.

He knew he would, he was just to worried about what he was going to do. He Shook his head still doubtful that when the time came he would be able to go through with. He took another sip of his drink and then lost himself in thought.

He spent the next twenty minutes so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when a young woman joined him at his table. She settled into her seat and smiling leaned forward talking in a low voice "Hey,"

The young man looked up at his companion, just barely keeping himself from jumping. He returned her smile, taking this moment to memorize the smooth curves of her cheeks and the soft look of her red hair and bright green eyes. The girl giggled noticing how intently he was staring at her "What's the matter Joshie?"

The young man shook his head, it was now or never, "Don't call me that and nothing at all Kim, just thinking."

The girl looked hurt from his comment "But I always call you that. I thought you liked it."

The young man shook his head taking a sip of his hot chocolate, acting cool and distant "Kim, I hate it. All these pet names you have, I mean come on." he had to do this; it was the best for both of them "We really do need to talk. You want something to drink, a latté or something?"

The red head shook her head, chewing on her bottom lip. It was obvious that she was beginning to feel a sense of dread, "Joshi-Josh, what's the matter?" The young female stared intently at the young man in front of her.

Josh shifted slightly in his seat sighing softly, then finished off his drink in one gulp. He set the cup down on the table with a soft clank. "Kim, how long have we been dating?"

Kim leaned back in her seat and nervously rubbed her upper arm "About two years," she arched an eyebrow looking worried "Why?

Josh nodded and began drumming his fingers on the table, his face looking pensive "I was just curious." he forced himself to look her in the eye "Kim, I think that we need to see other people."

Kim stared at him blankly, then finally managed to find her voice "Wh-why? I thought, we were-Why?"

Josh kept his face neutral, he had to keep going he couldn't stop now no matter how much he wanted to. With a smooth motion he reached up and acted as if he was smoothing his hair back "Because, high schools coming to an end. I mean you were the most popular girl in school, I was the most popular guy. Now we're going off to college, I don't have time to worry or deal with you."

"Josh was it something I've done or said? Is that why you're saying all this?" Kim said, her eyes showing her fear. She looked almost panicked.

Josh leaned back in his seat crossing his arms "No Kim, it's about us going different ways. You're got this whole 'I'm going to save the world' thing going which was cute in high school, but we're growing up or at least I am. Nobody can save the world, least of all some cheerleader."

Kim's eyes blazed to life with anger, which consumed the hurt she felt. However, Josh chose to ignore it and plow on "I'm telling you this so that you can grow up to."

"I can do anything. Check the motto." Kim stated matter-of-factly.

Josh chuckled shaking his head "Kim, look lets be real alright? We're to different people with two different views on the world. We could never be happy together, besides its like were in 'love' love."

Kim's anger seemed to dull as she stared at him, watching as he began to smile in a bemused fashion as he watched her. "You thought we'd stay together forever didn't you." He laughed softly sitting forward "Kim, come on, you're not that stupid are you? I would have thought you knew better."

Josh watched as Kim seemed to turn inwards, he knew what she was going through. He felt as if he was doing the worst thing he could, there was no way this could be the right thing for him to do. He opened his mouth to take everything back, to beg her to forgive him.

Instead he just continued with what he had been saying. "Kim, I want us to stay friends ok? I mean we've shared a lot, we can't turn our backs on that."

Kim's shoulders shook slightly as she stared at the table. Watching her Josh shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He considered saying something several times, but didn't out of fear of how'd she react. Kim however, didn't seem to have that problem.

After several minutes she spoke up softly, alerting him that now would be a good time to leave "I hate you...I hate you and I never want to see you again. You're just what Ron said you were..." She trailed off, as she looked up to glare at him, which caused him to flinch. There was enough hatred there to kill the entire Middleton High student body, but also a great deal of sadness.

Josh kept his look of indifference in place and then stood scooping up his book back "Fine _KP_, I'm leaving anyway."

"Don't you call me that, only Ron can call me that." Kim stated harshly, her anger unwilling to retreat.

Josh paused and snorted turning back to her "That's fine with me _Kimmie_, what do I care?" He studied her closely; the girl was staring at him with a hatred that bordered on murderous. He couldn't end things like this, Kim could be upset and hurt yes, even hating him, but this much hatred could become obsession.

He shook his head speaking softly to her, his face softening slightly "Kim, just...look to your heart alright? You know that this is the right thing to do because you're not in love with me." He gave her a charming smile "I'm just a silly high school crush."

Kim glared at him, but her hatred abated to a normal level and he sighed softly "Take care Kim and don't worry things will get better soon. You'll see this isn't the end of the world." He glanced at his watch and then back at her "I have to go, take care."

He didn't let her respond, he didn't dare risk it. He was already weakening about this entire affair. He pushed his way out of the café and onto the sidewalk.

He leaned against the side of the building, hidden from Kim's view. He knew she would just sit there no doubt staring at the table her mind racing. He closed his eyes, feeling as if he wanted to cry, he'd just done the hardest thing he would ever do.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open with a practiced easy and began scrolling through his address book. Kim had given him every number she had, including Ron's. His finger lingered over the speed-dial button, doing this would forever shut him out of her life.

He shook his head and pushed the button, no point in delaying it anymore. He listened to the phone as it rang, watching as people passed by in a hurry to get on with their business. He reached up and smoothed back his hair as the ringing was replaced by a voice. "Hello, Ron? Yea, this is Josh."

He nodded and then glanced at the inside of the café talking "No, Kim's not in trouble per se. She's just at Cleveland's Café; you know the one over on Main Street?" He nodded closing his eyes "Yea, that one. Anyway, thought you'd like to know that she needs to see you. Why?"

Josh's shoulders slumped as he spoke "I broke up with her." That was all he got to say, Ron was shouting something while at the same time rushing out of his room. Josh didn't care; everything he had to do was done. He hung up on the boy and pocketed his phone, opening his eyes.

He crossed the street with barely a look either way, he was sure that after what he'd just done nothing would ever be this difficult. He weaved his way through the cars in the parking lot heading for his silver BMW, lost in thoughts of a future that he would never have with Kim.

He reached his car and fishing out his keys he unlocked the passenger side tossing his book bag into the seat and then walked around to the other side unlocking it as well. He paused and looked at the café,considering it, then climbed into his car.

He should leave now, start up the car and head for the airport. However, he wouldn't, he had to watch to make sure she was alright. He was stalling and he knew it, but he didn't care.

It was ten minutes before Ron's beat up old car arrived and pulled into a parking spot in front of the café. Josh thought the blond side-kick had made good time. Idily he wondered if the boy had gotten any speeding tickets.

The former basketball captain watched as the blond banged his shoulder into the door to pop it open. Ron climbed out dressed in his normal attire and made a b-line for the café.

Josh watched Ron closely, being this far away required that he concentrated as hard as he could. He saw the blond fighting his way through the patrons, heading for Kim as if he knew exactly where she was at. It wasn't as strange to him as it should have been, after all the boy seemed to be able to find Kim anywhere.

Ron disappeared from view and then reappeared, sitting down in a chair next to Kim. It looked like he said something to the girl and Kim flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, obviously crying.

Josh couldn't watch it any more, he started his car and backed out of his parkingspot. He resisted the urge to look at the two as he guided his car out into traffic, this chapter of his life was over he just wished he hadn't had to do this.

As he drove he lost himself in thought, trying to convenience himself that what he had done was for the best. He worked his way through traffic heading for the airport, thinking about Kim. No matter what he felt in his heart, he knew that this was for the best.

Their was no way that a relationship with her would work, she would always have Ron in her heart. The blond goof was her future, not him. It was obvious to him, it was probably obvious to everyone else except those to. He'd spent far to long keeping them apart.

He pulled into the parking lot of the airport half an hour later and unloaded his bags. It was actually surprising how fast he managed to get through the security of bags being checked and his ticket verified. Sighing he looked up at the large board announcing the flights noting that his plane left in ten minutes.

He went through the various motions of boarding the plane mechanically, he wasn't thinking about anything he didn't have the energy. It wasn't until he was in his seat taxing down the runway that he thought of anything. Amazingly, after everything that had happened today it was of when he had first seen Kim. With that memory, he lifted off into the wild blue skies, flying towards his future school.

Had he done the right thing? He wasn't sure, he'd probably never know. At least he tried, that was all he could do. He just hoped that he was right and that nature would take its course between those two now, otherwise his efforts were wasted.

Sighing he settled back into his seat, falling into a light sleep. It was here, in this realm of dreams that he saw Kim smile in her special way at her blond best-friend, that he knew that he had indeed done the right thing.

* * *

AN:

Well, a slight break from FOTMM and Betrayal…but this just struck me as needing to be written. After all, this is the first fic that I know of that Josh actually steps aside for Kim and Ron.   
I've also learned that there is a song that fits this ficlet perfectly 'I'm Gonna Smile' by Lonestar. So maybe you should listen to that while you read this if you can.   
Anyway, I hope you leave me lots and lots of reviews, good or bad for this and let me know what you think. Please enjoy this addition to my section of the Kpverse…and I promise I am working on the next chapter of FOTMM.

And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile  
  
Geor-sama 


End file.
